


Cocktail

by shineestark



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, One Shot, i love this concept for Delia sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineestark/pseuds/shineestark
Summary: Two drinks and a burning tequila shot and you were done for the night.
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Kudos: 67





	Cocktail

Another of your faint moans was muffled as you rolled your hips down again, grinding against the thigh perfectly placed between your own legs while you kissed the softest pair of lips you had ever felt in your life.

But even if most of your noises were being swallowed up, you could tell she was still hearing all of them when she giggled softly in amusement against your skin, her mouth dragging languidly across your neck in open-mouthed kisses.

Ending the night like this wasn’t really in your plans; you just wanted to go somewhere nice, have a drink or two and relax. But when you saw her by the bar, so beautiful and sitting apparently all alone, you just couldn’t lose the chance to talk to her.

You had waited for a couple of minutes to gather up some courage and make sure she was really by herself —and not on a date with someone else—, before you finally walked up to the other end of the bar and asked if you could sit next to her.

And she had looked a little surprised that anyone approached her at all. Still, you tried to give off what you hoped was an easygoing vibe to seem as non-threatening as possible and showed her the softest smile you could muster. And looking back at it, you had probably looked a little sheepish and way too silly, but you couldn’t have helped yourself when she was just _that_ drop-dead gorgeous.

It felt like she had spent hours in absolute silence just looking you over; even though rationally you knew she barely took a full minute, a face like that would make anyone lose all sense of reason. The way her pretty eyes had dragged around your frame made your heart speed up in your chest, your growing tension and eagerness leaving no room for you to realize she was actually checking you out as the music around you did little to make the moment seem less awkward.

But then, she returned your smile with a soft one of her own and nodded, gesturing to the empty stool next to hers and telling you to ‘ _please, have a seat.’_ Just getting that warm response from her had soothed your nerves right away, and you managed to offer her a drink without tripping over your words.

And a drink turned into two, and two drinks turned into one burning tequila shot —because she told you she loved tequila and had gone to the bar just to get at least a shot, and you were not about to let that woman leave that bar without getting _everything_ she wanted.

Drinking had made you even more relaxed, but it was more noticeable how _she_ had loosened up as the night went on; not only you found out what her favorite cocktails were, you also learned she was gentle, smart -apparently, she was a headmistress for an all-girls’ school. You were even more impressed than you already were- and very funny, especially after her second drink.

So, when she gazed at you under half-lidded eyes, a charming smile curling her full lips after her tequila shot, there had been little for you to do but go home with her for the night.

Between the heated whispers filled with promises in your ear and hands running dangerously high on each other’s thighs, the two of you shared glasses of water. After making sure neither of you was drunk, you asked the bartender for the tab (’ _you shouldn’t have to pay everything by yourself’ ‘I offered’ 'you offered one drink’ 'don’t worry, you can still pay me back later tonight’_ ).

Now here you were in her room, having straddled her as soon as she had sat down on the edge of her mattress and pulled you down on her lap. And while she sucked what was probably a massive bruise on the side of your neck, it finally hit you.

“You know, I gave you my name back at the bar,” Your breath hitched as you gasped when her teeth dug delicately on your skin, her hands moving all over your legs and your ass under the short skirt of your dress. “But, I don’t remember getting yours.”

With one last swirl of her tongue over her handiwork, she pulled back from your neck, wandering hands settling on the curve of your hips. And any other time, you would have been embarrassed by the needy whine that escaped your throat when she smiled playfully at you, her eyes full of mirth and leaving no doubt about how the night would end.

“Cordelia,” She took a hand from your hip and offered it to you, and your quiet laugh at the teasing undertone on that simple gesture only made her smile grow. “Cordelia Goode.”

“Cordelia Goode,” You let the name roll off your tongue, drawling the vowels out just to taste every letter —you wouldn’t like to forget the name you’re about to moan for the rest of the night after all. Taking her hand in yours, you shook her palm gently, relishing in the warmth and at the irresistible glint in her eyes as you indulged her. “It’s very nice to meet you, Cordelia.”

“The pleasure is all mine, honey,” And just like that, she rolled you over, pinning you down to her mattress and towering over you, her smile giving away all the satisfaction she felt from having you beneath her. With a thigh pressed between your legs, one of her hands already finding its way to your bare thigh under your dress, she cupped your face and kissed you again, tongue rolling ever so slowly and too briefly over yours. “How about having breakfast with me tomorrow morning? Since you gave me your name at the bar and paid for our drinks, I still have to pay you back.”

“A name for a name and a meal for the drinks?” You let her lift your leg off of the bed, settling it securely around her waist as you smiled and wrapped your arms around her shoulders to pull her down for another kiss. “You’ve got yourself a deal then, Cordelia.”

Maybe you didn’t plan for the night to end like this, but you were damn glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @shineestark uwu


End file.
